


Accidentally Captured

by bbyeagle



Series: Drabbles Dumps [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeagle/pseuds/bbyeagle
Summary: “I’m your roommate’s cousin and I have an extra key to your apartment but clearly my cousin did not tell you about that so now I’m pinned against the wall because you think I’m a murderer and holy shit where do u take martial arts?” College AU





	Accidentally Captured

This is clearly not what Dahyun expect when she is for once being a nice person and helping her cousin out. Pinned against the wall, hands distorted in a terribly painful way at her back, and being shouted at by a complete stranger. “Who are you and what are you doing in my place!”

Dahyun still baffles by her current situation and her hurting arms doesn’t really make her capable of thinking. All she can thought about is, this person is so small but has so much strength, how is that possible, and she is really cute, wait, wow, what a thought for someone who claims she can’t think.

“What are you doing in here! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“What??” Dahyun shrieks, “Wait, let me go first, I’m not a murderer. I’m Jihyo’s cousin!”

The other girl seems to react after Dahyun drops the name, she loosens up her grip on Dahyun’s arms, relieving the pain in the paler girl. “Oh, Really?” she says, still unsure of the truth behind Dahyun’s words, “then why are you dressing so suspiciously and holding a knife in the hall?”

The knife in the floor, which dropped when Dahyun being pushed in the wall, lies there innocently, being the evidence of the whole settings.

“What?!” Dahyun shrieked again, “I’m trying to open the packet, Jihyo’s packet! Look, it’s in the living room!”

After Dahyun said that and the girl actually saw a box in the table, she released Dahyun’s arms immediately, jumping out of Dahyun’s way, “OH!” she has the audacity to be that surprised, Dahyun sighs, “I’m so sorry. It’s–”

Dahyun moves her arms slowly, still feeling the cramps in her shoulders. “Sure, sure, sorry for dressing so suspiciously,” the paler girl says, not really masking her sarcasm.

Dahyun is dressed in black shirt, with baggy jeans, and a black bucket hat covering half her face, while the other half covered by a white mask. If Dahyun is not this annoyed, she will surely agree that she is suspicious enough for stranger. But she will not say that out loud to the other girl, because she is pissed okay. Even then, Dahyun removes her hat and mask, revealing a tired college student face she’s been hiding all day, because she doesn’t want the other girl to feel uncomfortable by her suspicious get up.

The girl’s name is Chaeyoung, she introduces herself later, and she is as red as tomato by the rest of the time Dahyun’s there. It’s amusing, that the strong girl pinning her earlier in the wall is now a little embarrassed cub staring at her and not knowing what to do with herself.

By the time Dahyun finishes her task of gathering Jihyo’s packets, she turns to Chaeyoung, which makes the girl jumps a little in her spot, “Uhm, yeah?” the smaller girl says timidly. Oh, oh, what a little cutie.

“I think I’m going to leave now...” Dahyun smiles, and actually sincerely adds “sorry for scaring you earlier…”

“No no no!” Chaeyoung’s eyes rounds as Dahyun said that, “I’m the one at fault!”

“It’s okay, I’ll dress more _normally_ if I stop by again,” Dahyun laughs.

“Oh, you’ll come back again?” Dahyun catches a hint of excitements in the other girl eyes, and her heart skip a beat.

“Well, yes? Is that okay? I think Jihyo has more stuff–”

Chaeyoung opens her mouth fast, too fast maybe, as she says, “Of course!” which makes Dahyun laughs again, “and you know, you can text me first before you come..” Chaeyoung adds, “–to inform me of your arrival I mean, so that I won’t jump at you again.”

Oh, Oh, _Oh!_ Dahyun won’t mind her jumping at her again though, but that’s for later. So, the slightly taller girl smiles to the girl, as they proceed to exchanges number.

 _Jihyo, Jihyo, Jihyo, oh god Jihyo,_ Dahyun sings song in her head as she leaves the apartment that Chaeyoung and her cousin’s share together. She is so going to thanks Jihyo for all the task she gives upon her, and probably some in deep interview about her cousin’s flatmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something fast and short so this is what happen. Promt from a friend ;)


End file.
